Operation: Make Forehead Fall
by sera-chan011
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. It is his goal to make her fall for him.
1. Mission 1: Make Her Fall off a Tree

_Falling off a tree means you'll hurt yourself. Falling for someone? What makes the two different? Perhaps, it is a lot easier for Uchiha Sasuke to make Forehead fall off a tree and fall for him._

**-**

**Operation: Make Forehead Fall **

**-**

_Mission # 1: Make Her Fall off a Tree_

**-**

She was alone, anxious, and lonely. She didn't even know what she was doing—wandering around the village with only one kunai with her and nothing else. The sun had long set and the streets were deserted.

It was a creepy thing. As she looked up the high trees, she felt something crawl along her, making her shiver from the spine. The trees were dancing.

Okay. So no matter how creepy that night was, she was certain that the night was a splendor. With the stars glimmering above and the moon lightly glaring down at her, what else could make her solitary moment shattered?

Only one, she knew.

"Aaah!"

She spun around to the other side of the dark street. Along the trees stood Uchiha Sasuke, staring down at an irritating, stuck up, snot-nosed, and annoying slutty girl. _Ami_.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun caught me from falling!" squealed the annoying girl with her annoying giggles.

Sakura pursed her lips together, not wanting to witness anything further. She didn't even witness how _the_ Uchiha Sasuke growled at the lass, let go of the girl with an exasperated sigh, not even thinking whether the girl he had just saved would be hurt or not.

She was a fool to even think that Sasuke was softening up to her. She blamed her downright idiocy for even thinking that her relationship with Sasuke was slowly hiking up.

Damned her. Damned world. Damned it all. See? Sasuke didn't even notice her presence there. He didn't even notice how irked she was to find out that he'd catch some irritating girl in the middle of the night from falling off a tree whereas if she was the one to fall, he'd just evade her and mock her utmost weakness.

The next day was nothing good.

There was no mission handed to her and Team Seven by the Hokage. Being twelve-year-olds proved to be so annoying. Really.

She needed something or someone to remind her why she even chose to be a ninja.

Naruto invited her for some lunch with Kakashi and his so-called-best friend a.k.a. Teme at Ichiraku's. She declined the offer, wanting to be alone—wanting to stay away from this certain stuck up asshole.

"You would not believe what happened to me last night when I was stalking Sasuke-sama!"

Sakura halted from walking towards the training grounds and inclined her head to the direction where the squeal came from.

"Gawwddd, I accidentally slipped on one of these darn trees then—then—then he caught me!" continued the flirty voice. Sakura narrowed her eyes and her hands clenched into a taut ball. "Funny thing, though, was that I sounded like that poor, poor, wide-forehead girl when I screamed—like, eew. Anyway, as I was saying, I fell off that darn tree and he caught me. And guess what? I think that instead of falling off the tree, I fell for him!"

What a clichéd-thinker. That girl. Falling for that stuck up asshole instead of falling off a _tree_?

Sakura cringed and took off, not wanting to hear any more of the words to be spoken by the annoying slut.

She was in bad mood. Being twelve really wasn't the best thing of all.

. . . or maybe not.

Sakura, irritated, walked up to the tree where Ami had fallen off the night before. She glared at it, cursed at it, reprimanded it about a crime it never did, and confessed to it.

"I _loathe_ Uchiha Sasuke."

She thought her imagination had gotten to a whole new level when the tree spoke to her.

_. . . the hell?_

"Why?" asked the tree with the voice that greatly resembled Uchiha Sasuke's. It was mellifluous, cold, and . . . too damn _sexy_. She blushed upon the thought.

She didn't care if she'd sound like she was out of her mind, answering an unanimated material.

"Because. Because I hate him. Because I hate him. Because I hate him. Because I hate him. Because I hate him because he saved that girl from falling while I know he'll never do that to me."

There was silence and the top of the trees started dancing with the cold breeze that blew past. The clouds covered the glaring sun, dark shadows looming over the area.

But setting that aside, Sakura found herself covering her mouth as though she had said something that was completely tabooed. Her verdant eyes widened, disbelief exuded.

"Then . . . does that mean you're jealous?" asked the tree.

Really. This was her imagination she was talking to. Of course, the tree already knew her answer. Besides, all the talking thing with the tree was her pure imagination—hallucination.

"You know the answer. I don't want to throw it in my own face."

"Hn."

She raised an eyebrow at the tree. Even _that_ it could say! Even Uchiha Sasuke's "Hn" language! She thought that was too cool of her.

"Climb the second to the lowest branch of that tree you're staring at," commanded the same tree.

She smirked. "That's totally insane for me to do. But nevertheless, I'd give it a try. It had been long ago since I last stepped on a tree—I think a week ago? In our last mission I guess."

With that, Sakura effortlessly walked up the tree with her chakra controlled beneath her feet. When she reached the second lowest tree branch, she realized how that wasn't really _low_.

It was quite high.

"Now jump off."

She raised her eyebrows. Somehow, she had this sudden inkling that told her that it wasn't imagination any longer. The tree was indeed talking to her using her crush's voice!

Okay—_ex_-crush's voice.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. Perhaps she was just too tired and stressed and everything—she meant . . . asking herself to do such a thing? She had gone _insane_. Seriously.

If she jumped off, she could still save herself. But then again . . .

"Jump off without using your ninja skills," said the tree which used Sasuke's goddamn handsome voice.

"What the _hell_? If I don't, I'd certainly end up having broken bones everywhere—God, this is so annoying!"

"Jump _off_."

Sakura rolled her eyes. This would be the best way to die—she thought. This would be the best way to forget that she ever had liked or crushed on Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah. This _could_ work.

So, without ninja skills and without any concern about her safety, she closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, spread her arms, and let her self fall.

Her closed eyes squeezed all the more when the cold hard wind blew her face—when the ground was slowly pulling her down.

This was the end, she knew.

But then again, maybe not. At all.

Because when she thought she was indeed going to fall down and hit herself and have her bones broken and have her body full with bruises, something—or some_one_—caught her from falling. She knew it as something—or some_one_—was placed beneath her head and knees, making her bounce slightly.

Her head wished her eyes to snap open right away but something was holding her back. _That_ familiar scent.

_That_ familiar word.

"Hn."

_Those _familiar arms that were holding her up.

_That_ familiar person.

Her eyes snapped open hastily and she stared at the deepest pair of black eyes. Oh God. Please send someone who would tell her that this was just a dream. Please give her the strength not to be fooled once again. _Please_.

"Jealous, much?"

And _please_ give her the strength not to punch him square in the face for his obnoxious tone.

And _please_ give her the strongest strength not to strangle him for that annoying smirk that pulled up in the corner of his lips.

"I thought I would fall because I . . ." she grumbled, staring back at Sasuke's onyx eyes.

Sasuke shrugged and she felt herself shift as he did so. "You did," he said still looking down at her. "Now . . . the only question is . . . would you believe that you didn't _really_ fall off a tree?"

Insane. Of course she didn't fall off a tree! He caught her, for goodness' sake!

"Of cou—"

"Because instead off falling off a tree, you fell for me."

Being twelve-year-olds really wasn't the best thing of all.

Not only for Sakura. But for Sasuke as well.

Because before anything could happen, Sakura's fist met with Sasuke's good-looking and presently almost perfect face.

_Almost _perfect face if it weren't for the fist-mark and the big red bruise.

And oh, God didn't listen. He didn't give Sakura the strength to actually restrain herself from punching Sasuke square in the face and strangling him later on.

-

**. . . to be continued**

**-**

**credits: **_(1) _to the people who helped me extend my apology to my dear "not really related" imouto. i love you guys.

_(2) _to yanah-kun for whatever. :) no, jk. i mean, for your utmost support. awww.

**notes: **this fanfiction is derived from my gakuen alice fanfiction. this is totally ooc so there's no need to erm . . . throw it in my face.

**request:** please review and tell me your opinion. one thing, though. don't flame.


	2. Mission 2: Make Her Fall for the Calcu

_Idiot plus Bastard split by Love minus Denial add Flirting then Marriage then Honeymoon?  
What's the answer? "His answer was 'cute little chicken-butt-haired and green-eyed kids'."_

**-**

**Operation: Make Forehead Fall **

**-**

_Mission # 2: Make Her Fall for the Calculations_

**-**

She had long gone and was now sitting on a swing in the village's playgrounds. Her face was flushed as she stared at both her hands with utmost disbelief.

She had just indeed had the courage to actually punch Uchiha Sasuke square in the face. She had just indeed had the strength to actually strangle him. Why wouldn't she? His character had changed!

His character turned obnoxious and much more stuck up!

No. She would _never_ like him ever _again_. She swore. She swore. She swore. She _swore_.

But she had to admit, she was _quite_ ecstatic about the idea of having Uchiha Sasuke somehow . . . _appreciate_ her presence. What she meant was having Sasuke go all the trouble just for her to jump off that tree and have him catch her.

It made her heart skip two vital beats. Seriously.

"Yo!"

She looked up and lifted an eyebrow as Hatake Kakashi popped up out of nowhere. He had his seen eye closed in a crescent way and a hand up, waving at her. The other . . . well, it was holding his all-time favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hey, sensei, what's up?" Sakura asked with a forced smile.

"Oh." Kakashi's mask suddenly created the contour of a wide smile and sat on the ground in front of Sakura, keeping his porn book in the pouch intended for ninja weapons. "I've just passed by Sasuke, had a talk with him, and now I'm here . . ."

The girl's eyes narrowed, looking behind him. "_And_ apparently, you're not alone."

Kakashi shrugged. "They want to help you make up with our team's resident genius, you know—they're worried."

Behind Kakashi stood a grinning Uzumaki Naruto, a blushing Hyuuga Hinata, an impassive Aburame Shino, a giggling Yamanaka Ino, and a yawning Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto placed a hand under his chin, grinning. "Actually," he said in an agonizingly slow pace, "we had formed some calculation . . . and so . . ."—he turned to Kakashi—"sensei, do you mind?"

The silver-haired man shook his head as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He, then, started scribbling things with his eye half-closed into crescent.

"A—Anou, this actually h—helped, Sakura-san," stammered Hinata, blushing. "W—We found out something r—rather interest—interesting."

Shikamaru yawned and wiped some tears that were produced and nodded as he seconded.

"Troublesome, but Hinata's right," said Shikamaru, scratching the back of his head.

"Hn," said Shino as he looked over what Hatake Kakashi was writing.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So . . . ? I should care because . . . ?"

"Because Forehead, this is _my_ idea! _Mine_!" Ino proudly stated, puffing her chest out. "And be glad that I'm now handing Sasuke-kun over to you!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Nope. She _was_ certainly not liking where this _would_ go. If Ino was the one who _planned_, she was _never_ going to like this.

"_And_ be glad that I'm letting Sasuke-teme have you!" Naruto seconded, nodding his head and winking at Hinata. With that, the poor pearly-eyed girl blushed.

"First equation's done," muttered Kakashi with a grin. "Let's see . . . Hinata, care to answer the first equation?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side and opened her mouth to react only to see what was written on the paper with Kakashi.

_Idiot + Bastard = _

"When an idiot meets a bastard, what would happen?" asked Kakashi with pure innocence. "Let's take into consideration the saying 'opposite poles attract.'"

Hinata blushed, looked at Sakura from the corner of her eyes, and looked down.

"Well . . . w—wouldn't it b—be l—lo—lov—love?"

Sakura's mouth hung agape. ". . . the _hell_?"

Nope. She was really not going to like the direction of these calculations.

Naruto and Ino did some "Oooh" simultaneously while Shino and Shikamaru sighed. God. Sakura really had this inkling that she would find some reason to pray once again that she have the strength not to _kill_ her friends.

"Very good!" said Kakashi as he started scribbling. _Again_. "Next! Shikamaru, what would happen when the Idiot realizes that _she_ loves the Bastard and vice versa?"

_Idiot + Bastard ÷ Love =_

Sakura crunched her nose as Shikamaru grinned . . . almost happily. Nooo way. That was _too _out of character for him.

Really, she knew she would need to ask God to give her the strength not to kill anyone along the lines of "they are my friends, duh."

"Isn't it . . . DENIAL?"

And coming from the genius among the rookie nine!

Naruto laughed as he high-fived with Ino. Whenever Ino plans, expect some blood. Later on, Sakura promised, there would be some. Seriously.

Hinata's face was producing some steam while, once again, Shino sighed.

Sakura had the connotation that Kakashi was smirking when he wrote the next equation down.

_Idiot + Bastard ÷ Love – Denial =_

"What would happen when the Idiot who's in denial of her love for the Bastard finally lost this air of refutation and expressed the love freely? Hmmm? Go on, Shino, I'm asking you." Kakashi looked at Sakura first before he turned to the boy with dark shades.

Shino _didn't_ grin. And he _never_ grins. But why did Sakura had the feeling that if people could just forget this reality, Shino would be grinning now?

"Shouldn't she just FLIRT with the Bastard? After denial, there comes the FLIRTING."

Kakashi beamed and Sakura glared, her knuckles turning white that she could almost break the chains that were holding up the swing.

"Why, that's the BEST proposition, Shino!" remarked Kakashi. "I never knew you had that in _you_."

The older man started writing once again. Sakura glared at the piece of paper and the pen. She glared all the more as she read the next equation.

Never would she like the answer to this one.

_Idiot + Bastard ÷ Love – Denial + Flirting =_

"Now, what then would happen when the Bastard gave in with the Idiot's flirting because the denial was gone and only love prevails?" Kakashi stared at Naruto knowingly.

Naruto could only have his face split into two from the ear-to-ear grin he had. "Of course, giving in comes with . . . INTERCOURSE!"

Sakura could only restrain herself from breaking Naruto like wax.

Good thing Ino was there to smack him because when he said that, all oxygen seemed to dissipate from Hinata.

"Naruto! MARRIAGE first than that! Remember???" demanded Ino, glaring.

The pink haired girl couldn't speak. Were they sure they were just _twelve_? Because seriously, they didn't talk like they were.

Kakashi chuckled. "Now, now you kids," he said as he scribbled again.

"Guys, when would this end?" Sakura demanded, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Soon," they all answered except for the faint Hinata. Sakura rolled her eyes, stood up from sitting on the swing, folded her arms across her chest, and glared down at her friends.

How she hated this day.

_Idiot + Bastard ÷ Love – Denial + Flirting + Marriage =_

"Ino? Mind answering?"

Ino shook her head ecstatically. She grinned. Sakura glared yet again.

"That's when intercourse kicks in!" she said happily. "HONEYMOON of course!"

Oh.

OH.

_Oh_.

God, give Sakura the strength not to bury her friends alive. _Please_.

Kakashi nodded his head. "_Very_ good, Ino, _very_ good. Somehow, I'm proud of Asuma." He chuckled and looked at Sakura straight in the eye. "Now, Sakura, here goes the next and last equation."

_Idiot + Bastard ÷ Love – Denial + Flirting + Marriage + Honeymoon =_

Again, Sakura's mouth hung agape. "And _you_'re expecting me to answer this absurdity?"

All heads nodded.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I definitely have _no_ idea."

Naruto laughed. "OK fine, whatever. You really do not have to answer, Sakura-chan. Besides, we already know, as Teme had said, that is," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What was that Bastard's answer?"

Everyone grinned.

"His words started with something really Rated M . . ." said Kakashi beaming happily. Shino and Shikamaru sighed, shook their heads, and left, dragging with them an unconscious Hinata. "Are you sure you'd like to know?"

With that, Sakura _slightly_ hesitated. Just slightly. She was also interested, you know.

"W—What?"

"Ok, fine, you'd like to know. His answer was . . ."

Naruto, Ino, and Kakashi whispered the answer with utmost mischief in their eyes.

". . . cute little chicken-butt-haired and green-eyed kids."

Oh God. _Please_ help her restrain herself from blushing because . . .

Sakura knew she was the Idiot.

And.

Sasuke was the Bastard.

. . . Apparently.

-

**. . . to be continued**

**-**

**coming up next . . .**

"Do not seek the because—in love, there is no because, no reason, no explanation, no solutions. Stop denying, Sakura. Your feelings hadn't really wavered."

Sakura's eyes twitched. "I'm not denying! I'm just telling the truth that I'm not anymore infatuated with you!"

Sasuke could only shake his head. That girl was simply annoying—but amusing, nevertheless.

"Look. Some people never say the words 'I love you.' It's not their style to be so bold."

The pink haired girl could only stare. Sasuke stepped forward further.

"Some people never say those words 'I love you.' But like a child, they're longing to be told."

**notes: **i want reviews, you know.

**credits: **to everyone who reviewed. namely: _c3xv-011-_ ; _kristy245 _; _chloey_ ; _little miss flutterfly _; _-. Streiter . Destiny . Miseki -. _; _aris-chan _; _xprezurself_


	3. Last Mission: Definitely Make Her Fall

_Some people never say the words "I love you;" it's not their style to be so bold. Some people never say the words "I love you;" but like a child, they're longing to be told.  
It's time to definitely make her fall. _

**-**

**Operation: Make Forehead Fall **

**-**

_Mission # 3: Definitely Make Her Fall_

**-**

Do you ever know the language of roses? Yellow stands for friendship while red . . . _red_ stands for: "You are my first love, my last, and will always be the one."

Once you receive _one_ red rose, that would mean you are his love from first sight. Once you receive _six_, he wants to be yours. If you receive _thirteen_, he tells you that he is your secret admirer. If he gives you _twenty_, he practically says, "Believe me, I am sincere towards you." And once he gives you _three_ . . . well . . . he shouts out that he . . .

. . . _loves_ you. Because three roses say, "I love you."

Now. Sakura's _problem_ was that . . . she received a mixture of those.

When she stepped out of her house, she got one red rose.

"_I'm in love at first sight."_

When she reached Ichiraku, on her usual seat were six red roses.

"_I wanna be yours."_

On her way to the memorial for heroic ninjas, a kid suddenly gave her thirteen roses.

"_You know what? I'm your secret admirer."_

When she frowned and decided to turn around, on the grassy grounds were twenty roses in a bouquet.

"_Believe me, I am sincere towards you."_

Now. Her arms were full. She couldn't just throw the roses she got. She now got forty roses. _Red roses._

Frowning, she already got the idea. Really. She already knew who was behind this. Without further ado and while carrying the many bouquet of roses, Haruno Sakura made her way towards _that_ tree.

And.

_That _person.

And God, how right she was.

Standing beneath the same tree where she _fell_—literally—was Uchiha Sasuke. Smirking. Again, let us pray to the Lord.

God, never make Sakura faint-hearted when in front of him. It would show that around him, she was weak. God, never make Sakura kill without any valid reason. It would connote that she was mentally retarded. God, give Sakura the strength to push away these tickling feelings in her gut. It would just show that she still liked Uchiha Sasuke.

And God . . . _please_ never make her knees wobbly that she could fall on the ground helplessly. Because she knew what _he_ meant with those items in his hands.

Her hands could almost let go of the bouquets of roses. Her hands could almost find their way to her flushing face. But she couldn't.

She shouldn't show how affected she was.

In Uchiha Sasuke's right hand were _three _red roses. And they yelled one thing.

"_I love you."_

"I—Why me, Sasuke-kun?"

From his location, Sasuke stepped closer. And smirked.

"Do not seek the because—in love, there is no because, no reason, no explanation, no solutions. Stop denying, Sakura. Your feelings hadn't really wavered."

Sakura's eyes twitched. "I'm not denying! I'm just telling the truth that I'm not anymore infatuated with you!"

Sasuke could only shake his head. That girl was simply annoying—but amusing, nevertheless.

"Look. Some people never say the words 'I love you.' It's not their style to be so bold."

The pink haired girl could only stare. Sasuke stepped forward further.

"Some people never say those words 'I love you.' But like a child, they're longing to be told."

This time, Sasuke had already reached her. They were now mere inches apart.

"Don't deny that you, as a girl, had always dreamt of being told those words. Don't refute your wish to be told that."

Silence. Stare.

"It takes a lot of pride, Sakura, just to say those."

Stare.

"But I can't; yet roses can."

Within a blink of an eye, Sasuke slipped. That was _so_ not him. Sasuke? Slipping? Those two words never seemed to fit in one sentence!

Before Sakura could think of anything, she was pulled down with the same twelve-year-old boy she _used_ (still) to love.

Within seconds, she found her _forehead_ clashing with his.

"Tell me now, who—who am I to you?" asked Sakura, staring at Sasuke's dark orbs.

Sasuke smirked. "You're the girl I'm now promising to protect. You're the girl I used to love; I love; and I am to love."

The pink-haired girl's verdant eyes widened.

"You're the girl I always wished to fall. To fall off a tree, to fall for the calculations, to fall for the roses . . . to fall for me."

Sakura now prayed:

God, _thank you_. Thank you for not giving me the strength to kill anyone along the lines of "they are my friends, duh." Thank you for not giving me the strength to bury anyone alive. Because without these friends' help . . .

I wouldn't be here now.

"Happy birthday, Sakura."

Within seconds after those words were said, Sakura felt her lachrymal glands produce some unwanted salty liquid. Tears. She hated crying. It was against the rules of being a ninja. How could she forget that it was her own birthday?

And yet . . . .

Being twelve wasn't that bad, after all.

In the end, no matter how much she denied it, she still fell for _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

She still fell for THE Uchiha Sasuke who couldn't say the following:

_Sakura, I am in love at first sight that I wanna be yours. I wanna be yours such that I am your secret admirer. Believe me, I am sincere towards you if I say . . . _

_Sakura, I love you._

-

Tears fell off from _her _eyes. Tears fell off from her eyes that were staring at the dried and dead forty-three roses that were kept inside a big wooden box.

She wondered why . . . .

She wanted to ask why . . . .

_Sasuke-kun, if you truly loved me, love me, would love me . . . if you truly wish to protect me all the time . . . if you truly wish me to fall for you . . . _

_Sasuke-kun, tell me, then. _

_. . . Why did you leave? . . . Why did you leave Naruto?_

_. . . Why did you leave Konoha? . . . Why did you leave for power?_

_. . . Aren't your friends enough? . . . Am I not enough?_

_Sasuke-kun . . . _

_. . . Why did you leave _me_?_

_Sasuke-kun . . ._

_. . . I love you, too. _

She couldn't believe that there would come a time that she would have to face him like _this_. She loved him that now . . . she was ready to finish him off. For the sake of Konoha, Naruto, their friends . . . but _never_ for her sake.

God, why was she born being such a masochist?

Because she believed, as she stared at Sasuke's cold, hard eyes, she _should_ be the _one_ to kill him . . . even if it would pain her endlessly.

**Operation: Show Him You Love Him Back **_**. . . failed.**_

**notes: **this is the end. :) thanks for taking the time to read!

**credits: **_little miss flutterfly, Luna Rei Harmony, -. Streiter . Destiny . Miseki .-, xprezurself, Mermaid Caren,blondebarbievamp, Spazz8884 _and of course, my best friend, c3xv-011-_  
_


End file.
